Contact lenses are typically put into a contact lens case when they are not in use. An important purpose of the case is to protect the contact lenses.
Although there are many different kinds of contact lens cases, one of the most significant is the type which allows the lenses to be immersed in a liquid solution within the case. The liquid solution may, for example, contain a mild detergent for removing various contaminants from the lenses.
Cases of this latter type may include a container for holding the lenses and a receptacle for carrying the container. This type of lens case is shown by way of example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,780 and 3,880,278.
One problem with a case of this type is that the lenses are relatively difficult to remove from the case without contaminating or damaging the lenses. For example, the lenses may be damaged or contaminated by rubbing or picking at the lenses with fingertips or other objects. In addition, the case is capable of scratching or otherwise damaging the lenses, particularly if the lens case leaks dry or is used as a dry storage container.